fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Athena
Athena 'is one of the members of the secret organization, Olympic Code. She is partnered with Artemis. Appearance Athena appears as a beautiful young woman, she has long, waist length blue hair and green eyes. She wears a long, flowing white dress, with an pink inside. She wears several golden braclets and a torso brace and sandals on her feet. On her head she also sports a golden wing headress. Personality Athena is an intellectual mage with a secret love for Zeus and like all members of Olympic Code, she calls his ''Zeus-Sama. This is shown as she was prepared to die for his goal of chaos. She is also somewhat cocky during her fight against Lana Kaen, saying she might die after their encounter. History Equipment '''Limelight (ライムライト, Raimuraito): Her favoured weapon in battle is her special, ornate spear. It has a long, thin pole with a special ornament on the tip, she uses it to fire her Lightning Magic spells. Aegis (後援, Kōen): She also uses a golden magical shield which can withstand most attacks. However it was easily shattered by Lana's Snow Dragon. Magic and Abilities Master Magicican: Athena is a very powerful mage in her own right, being able to hold her own against Lana Kaen for a period of time. She is skilled with weapons and elemental magic. Weapon Master: 'Athena is profound in the use of weapons, her favourites being an ornate magical staff and golden shield. She creates them out of thin air in a manner such as Requip. She can also utilize her weapons with extreme grace while the enemy tires out quickly. 'Display Magic ''(ディスプレイの魔法, Dispurei no Mahō): Another powerful magic in her arsenal, it allows her to scan areas through her eye and draw them in thin air like a Light Pen. She has also demonstrated more pratical uses such as hacking into the Rune Knight's Database Lacrima. 'Light Magic' (光の魔法''Hikari no Mahō): She is also able to utilize light magic in battle and to a gret extent. She can create blasts and explosions with it and it is powerful enough to destroy a rune knght's base. *'Light Explosion':She creates a magic seal in her hands and anything before her is engulfed in an explosion of light. *'Empire Swipe' (帝国スワイプ, Teikoku Suwaipu): Athena generates a blade of light in her hand and then fires it at the foe, this results in a large explosion and is devastating at point blank range. Lightning Magic (雷魔法, Kaminari Mahō): This magic allows her to create electrical surges and imbue them into her staff for paralysing blows. *'Lightning Beam': She fires a beam of lightning from her staff, which has devastating power. *'Lightning Trap': Another unnamed technique that creates a trap circle on the ground and when the enemy steps in it, they become shocked by powerfu; electrical surges. Trivia *She is one of the only 2 members who wear greek style clothing in battle.(the other being Zeus) *Her real name begins with the letters Za. *Her shield Aegis, is the actual Greek Goddess: Athena's shield forged by Hephaestus. Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Olympic Code Category:Zicoihno Category:Holder-Mage Category:Caster-Mage